


Sleepless Night

by AmalathianTempest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Jesse McCree, Edgeplay, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, because i like it, excessive use of Darlin', like one spank, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalathianTempest/pseuds/AmalathianTempest
Summary: You have a hard time falling asleep, Jesse is more than willing to help you out





	Sleepless Night

you shifted in the bed unable to fall asleep, you had been tossing and turning for hours, Jesse groaned next to you his arm wrapping around your waist.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked his voice sounding sleepy.

“No, I’m sorry I woke you up” you said turning to face him, he kissed your forehead gently

“Nothing to apologize for darlin’” you cuddled closer to him feeling the warmth of his skin, you kissed his bare chest.

“You know darlin’ there are ways to help you fall asleep” he suggested, his warm hand going under your shirt and rubbing your back.

“Oh?” you asked your fingers tracing random patterns on his chest, you liked the way this was going “Like what?”

“Well Genji was tellin’ me about some meditation exercises the other day” he offered, you pouted “oh…” you said disappointed, Jesse chuckled his chest vibrating with the sound.

“Well, I do know another way you might like better” he said, he tilted your head up kissing you lightly on the lips, his beard tickling your face, Jesse’s hand rested on your hip. He playfully bit on your bottom lip asking for entrance, you denied him to tease him, smiling against his lips. He groaned against your lips frustrated. Jesse’s hand suddenly smacking against your ass, you gasped from the sudden roughness, Jesse took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside your mouth.

“Mhm~” you whined into the kiss, Jesse smoothing your skin where he smacked you, this kiss had your head swimming. Jesse broke the kiss leaving you panting. He crawled on top of you kissing your neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on your skin, before licking and sucking on the most sensitive parts on your neck, no doubt leaving marks along your skin.

“You’re so squirmy darlin’” he said kissing down your neck before pulling up your t-shirt over your breasts, he kissed down your chest, his metal hand messaging one of your breast, while he took the other into his mouth. you moaned your back arching into his mouth as he sucked on your nipple.

“So soft and warm” he muttered into your skin rolling your nipples between his fingers, you sighed as he played with your breasts, he kissed down your stomach until he reached your panties slowly sliding them off, his hands spreading your thighs open for him.

“Hm~ so wet for me” he hummed his fingers slowly stroking your folds, you tried to grind your hips into his touch for more friction Jesse had a smile on his face as his watched you

“Gettin’ impatient darlin’?” he teased your entrance with his fingers slowly circling it. “Is there something you want Darlin’?” he asked being a tease.

“You have to tell me otherwise I ain’t gonna know” he kissed your inner thigh nipping the skin gently.

“Jesse please…” you whined

“Please what?” he asked a smug look on his face as he watched you squirm under him.

“P-please touch me with-with your fingers” you begged, he hummed in approval slowly inserting a finger, before adding another, he pumped his fingers slowly at first before, increasing his pace you moaned gripping the sheets.

“You like that Darlin’?”

“Y-yes…” you moaned out

“You look so good this way darlin’ I’m gonna add another” he slid a third finger in, you squirmed under him moaning feeling closer to your climax.

“Jesse~” you called his name as you got closer, he slowed his hand before pulling out his fingers altogether, you whined suddenly feeling empty he looked down at you, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“You’ll get to cum darlin’ don’t worry” he bent down kissing you softly, you could feel his erection poking your thigh from under his boxers, Jesse stood up to take off his boxers, his cock fully hard pressed against his stomach, you bit your lip staring at him, he was a beautiful man you couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. He came down back onto the bed, kissing you deeply before positioning himself at your entrance. He slid into you easily you sighed as he filled you Jesse’s hands tightening on your hips.

“Fuck darlin’ you feel so good” he groaned as he bottomed out, pulled out slowly before thrusting back into you hard. you moaned bucking your hips into him, his thrust hard and relentless as he hit your sweet spot.

“Fuck J-Jesse!” you moaned his name arching your back, trying to get him to go deeper.

“That’s it darlin’ you’re doing so good for me” he praised you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him down into a kiss, he kissed you back hard, sucking on your bottom lip. you could feel yourself getting closer to your climax once again.

“Jesse~” you moaned

 “Do you want to cum darlin’? I can tell you’re gettin’ close” he grunted into your neck

“Please, please let me cum” you whined your nails digging into his back, reached down between us rubbing your clit sending you closer to the edge.

“Go ahead Darlin’ cum for me, I’ve got you” you cried out his name as You came, your walls clenching around his cock, Jesse groaned into your skin chasing his own release, before spilling himself inside you. He kissed you again gently as he pulled out.

“You think you’d be able to sleep now darlin’?” he asked lying next to you, you cuddled into his chest humming in reply, he wrapped his arms around you as you drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
